


Softening Mood

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All to the good. He liked being petted, regardless of the circumstances. He liked being petted by Severus, liked the way his long, stained fingers lingered reverently against his skin, liked the added side to side motion that touch took on when he had ears and a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softening Mood

Severus was in a Mood. Mood with a capital M because it had lasted for days and days, and Draco had managed not to hex him by some miracle called patience.

He was running out of it.

That left him with only two options. The first was to go ahead and hex him when he wasn't looking and stick him in a room until he wasn't quite so difficult with which to deal. That would likely mean imprisoning him for years, therefore the only true choice he had was the second one.

Ah, well. There were worse things.

Somehow, he managed to keep himself sequestered quietly for an entire afternoon as he worked in the kitchen. The potions lab would have been far preferable, but Severus was occupying that with a malevolent dark cloud of pissy attitude that made it much easier to work even without the things he would normally have liked.

The issue was, of course, how to make the breech into the the potions lab. The smoother he broke into the Mood, the better the whole trick would go, and Draco had exceedingly high expectations of it.

Then again, if this didn't work, the only option remaining was imprisonment. It had to work.

The door to the potions lab was still closed. He could practically feel the malevolence radiating from behind it, but he steeled himself all the same, took a deep breath and pushed open the door, stepping in towards Severus and his too simmered anger. "Draco, I said not to disturb me..."

Yes, and undoubtedly that would come out of his hide at some point, just to prove a point, unless he got this completely right on the first go round. "Yes, professor." Yes, but he was doing it anyway, which meant he should be bleeding. That or the house had best be on fire.

Severus groaned darkly, and turned from his cauldron, casting a holding spell over the mess mid boil. Draco could tell he was in for it, at least until Severus's eyes met his, and then, _then_ Draco knew he had him.

Licking his lips, Draco drew in a breath and then dropped to his knees slowly before he began to crawl forward, his tail twitching behind him, ears perked forward with kittenish interest. This was a sure bet for dragging Severus back to himself most times, but he tried not to pull it out of his little bag of tricks until he had no other choice. He was desperate, so crawling naked across the floor with his tail twitching was actually a good plan, an excellent plan, particularly given the way Severus was watching him. He gave a quiet cluck of his tongue. "You'll scrape your knees."

Maybe. Probably, even, but he didn't give a damn, just moved closer and closer, back swaying with motion, and when he reached Severus, he sat up, lapped a tongue across the back of one wrist and smiled invitingly. "Meow." Silly, so silly, but also... fun and appealing and he could tell that Severus liked it.

The edge of his mouth quirked -- while he was still fighting it, he was also losing. "The lab is no place for a cat."

Leaning in, Draco rubbed against his leg, arm brushing at him through robes and trousers. It was a little too cool, that was true, and if something spilled it might be disastrous, but it was worth taking the chance. He mewled again and pressed himself a bit closer, tail twitching behind him.

"Merlin." Severus sighed, and crouched down carefully, fingers moving immediately to one soft furred ear. The purr he gave was in no way a pretense; that felt much too wonderful for him to do anything but respond, lean into the touch and look up at Severus before putting one curled hand up on his thigh.

"Wait for me outside. I'll clean up and come out of the lab." Which wasn't as much fun as being fucked over a worktable, but Severus said it while still stroking at his ear, so he'd obviously hit the right button. Leaning up, he licked Severus's stained fingers delicately, nuzzling them and then turning slowly, reluctantly, glancing over his shoulder with a saucy sort of invitation as he slunk his way towards the door.

It would be worth the scraped knees.

He headed for the library because the main chair was comfortable and he rather liked being fucked in it if he couldn't have a work table. Draco wasn't there long before he heard Severus coming down the hallway.

There was a familiar rhythm to it, the way he walked, steady, brisk, purposeful. He had always sounded like that to Draco's recollection, and he hummed in appreciation, curling himself in the chair and allowing his tail to twitch-twitch-twitch with the anticipation.

He didn't look up when Severus closed the door behind himself, just waited to feel fingers lingering at the back of his neck, stroking slowly down his spine. It had to feel good -- soft skin, fur blending in where his tail moved involuntarily with pleasure at the way Severus skritched gently, making him moan in pleasure. It was quite enjoyable for him, and he would do it more often, but then it might lose the power it had to drag Severus out of a Mood, and that wasn't worth it. It was much better to hold it as a tool -- and a very effective tool, from the way Severus lifted his fingers, curled them behind his ear. "Sit up."

Up, and he lifted onto his knees, making a little noise of pleasure at the steady rub of Severus's thumb. Oh, that was... yes. Yes, and he whimpered, thrusting his head into that caress more firmly.

Severus shifted, slipping and forcing himself in between Draco and the chair, easing in comfortably. "Hmn. My unexpected lap-Draco."

In all honesty, the idea of a lap-dragon was ridiculous, and yet. It was delicious, curling into that warm lap, all soft sounds and flickering furry ears and tail, allowing Severus to pet him. It felt wonderful, and he didn't bother to stop the little pleasured sounds he made. There was no point, and if it helped things along, well. All to the good. He liked being petted, regardless of the circumstances. He liked being petted by Severus, liked the way his long, stained fingers lingered reverently against his skin, liked the added side to side motion that touch took on when he had ears and a tail.

He was warm and ridiculously happy this way. He made no bones about it, and his tail whipped, wrapping around Severus's wrist and rubbing happily at the skin there, his little rumble of sound growing louder, particularly when a great deal of attention was paid to the small of his back, the base of his spine. Severus shifted after a few minutes -- not out of discomfort, but slouching a little in the chair, pulling Draco up closer against him as if he really was a giant cat to be mauled into position by its owner. It made him stupidly happy, and he curled closer, twisting so that he could lick at the wrist closest to him while taking nothing at all away from the petting, which was, quite frankly, delicious. Perhaps he wasn't going to get the stuffing fucked right out of him, but that was all right, too.

He'd had an angry Severus for days, and days, and this was lovely, this was unwinding and settled on his lap, lazing and enjoying the feeling of fingers scratching behind his ear.

Settling in with a sigh, Draco closed his eyes and stretched himself out comfortably, still purring just a bit under his breath. This was as good a chance as any for taking a nap, and he could feel the beginnings of satisfaction practically radiating from those fingertips. There was no doubt in his mind that his mission had been accomplished, and that meant he could lie there for as long as he liked and enjoy himself.

He gave a faint flick of his tail, pleased relaxation as he considered that all the rest of it could come later. At a more leisurely pace, after his nap, and so he sighed again and nestled his head against the stuffed arm of the chair, enjoying every last little stroke with tiny flicks of tail and ears.


End file.
